


Check and Mate

by Saerithilwen



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Chess, Chess games, M/M, Pining Sherlock, problem solving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saerithilwen/pseuds/Saerithilwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some problems Sherlock let's the game decide which actions to take</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check and Mate

**Author's Note:**

> _moves_ made by white pieces
> 
>  **moves** made by black pieces

“Sherlock I’m off to work, can you please for once clean the kitchen? I want the make the curry that you like tonight yeah?” Said John as he was tying his shoes.

Sherlock merely grunted in reply. That was all that John was getting out of him this morning. He rolled over on the couch and sat down on his chair. His eyes followed John as he crossed the room to the door. 

John turned around and looked at Sherlock for a last time and said: “See you later, and text me if anything happens” 

As the door downstairs swung shut Sherlock got up and grabbed his antique chess set. He had problem to solve. 

He had done this a few times before, mostly before he met John. Problems were there isn’t a simple solution. For those occasions he dragged out his antique chess set and played against himself. If white wins, then the answer to problem is “yes”, if black wins “no”. 

There were occasions where the outcome of the game resulted in aggravating the situation, but then Mycroft was always on hand to handle the mess. If Sherlock let himself be bullied into a case by his brother after one of those incidents, it is his way of apologising. Thankfully there weren’t many of those. 

The board is set, and the game is on. 

_pawn E2 to E4_

The problem was the most simple and yet the most intricate that he has ever faced. 

**pawn E7 to E6**

His attraction to his flatmate John Watson. 

_pawn D2 to D4_

The Work was always more interesting than pursuing a relationship. Fulfillment of his wants and needs, without the added fuss of interacting with another person. 

**pawn D7 to D5**

Nature dictates that for every rule there is an exception. His seems to be John. 

_pawn D4 takes pawn D5_

His soldier. 

**queen D8 takes pawn D5**

His assistant. 

_knight B2 to C3_

His blogger. 

**bishop F8 to B4**

His compass. 

_knight G1 to F3_

His flatmate. 

**knight G8 to F6**

His friend. 

And depending on the outcome of this chess game, maybe more. 

_bishop C1 to G5_

Of course a lot of things would have to change. 

**bishop B4 takes pawn C3**

John would have expectations. 

_pawn B2 takes bishop C3_

Then again he would be entitled to expectations of his own. 

**knight B8 to C6**

John would want him to keep his experiments off the food shelves in the fridge. 

_bishop G5 takes knight F6_

He could be persuaded to comply with John’s wishes. 

**pawn G7 takes bishop F6**

Most of the time at least. 

_bishop F1 to E2_

He was nothing if unpredictable. 

**rook H8 to G8**

John would get bored with predictability. 

_O-O_

That simply wouldn’t suffice. 

**bishop C8 to D7**

In the end it all revolved around John. 

_pawn C3 to C4_

He already was his conductor. 

**queen D5 to H5**

John could be so much more. 

_pawn D4 to D5_

John could ground him. 

**O-O-O**

Help stave off his boredom. 

_knight G3 to D4_

Distract him with his touch. 

**queen H5 to H3**

With his mouth. 

_pawn G2 to G3_

Oh, the things he wanted to do with John. 

**rook G8 to G6**

All the things he would let John do to him. 

_pawn D5 takes knight C6_

John would be amendable to his proposition. 

**bishop D7 takes C6**

The love was already there to see. 

_knight D4 takes bishop C6_

If only John saw that he cared as well. 

**rook D8 takes queen D1**

Just as much as John. 

_Rook F1 takes rook D1_

If not more 

**pawn B7 takes knight C6**

But the fear... 

_pawn C4 to C5_

The fear of rejection. 

**rook G6 to G8**

Of not being good enough. 

_rook A1 to B1_

Check and mate 

White wins. 

Yes he was going to do it. He would tell John.

**Author's Note:**

> The moves are from an actual game in 1906 between A. Nimzowitsch vs G. Fluess


End file.
